


Running Up Trees

by TheGodWith5Yen



Series: The Fairy Hills Apartment Complex [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, College AU, Gen, Happy is a cat, Lucy may have noticed, a literal cat, and safely, but that's not explained in this lol, natsu dyes his fur blue naturally, natsu is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: While job hunting Lucy runs into (and possibly makes friends with) an odd young man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a few months back, but couldn't write it cause first times are always bad for me. Luckily, I remembered recently and decided "why not?" So here we are.

Lucy thought this was supposed to be easier than it was turning out to be. When she read books, the protagonist always seemed to just click into their environment and with the people around them. They made friends, they got jobs, they were instantly happy and could do whatever they wanted at any given moment. 

She was beginning to realize was unrealistic most books were. Life was hard. Much harder than Lucy had anticipated. 

Now Lucy didn't think she was a spoiled girl. Yes, her father was a millionaire. Yes, Jude had hired a large staff to take care of the house and his daughter. But that was Jude, not Lucy. She was a clean slate, eighteen and ready for college classes. However, she thought everything would click like it did in books. That she could charm her way through everything. 

She was wrong. Life was hard. Job hunting was hard. 

The young woman sighed through her nose and fell onto a bench. She had been walking around town trying to find any place that was hiring. No one was.

It was frustrating. But nothing she could do about it. It just- it pissed her off. Levy was working. She had a job as a waitress at a near by restaurant. Lucy wanted to pitch in too and have real experiences. To rely on herself and not just the checks Jude was sending her every month. 

Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket. Levy had sent a text asking how the search was going. Lucy was writing a message back when her attention was averted by- 

Meowing. 

Yeah, it was meowing. It sounded like a baby crying, a cry for help. Lucy frowned and glanced around. Where was the cat? Was the poor baby stuck somewhere? 

The meow became louder. The blonde shoved the phone in her back pocket and stood up. There was a true a few feet away. Maybe the cat was there. She was making her way over, eyes searching the tree when a young adult with bright pink hair came running up. 

"Happy!" They screeched as they ran straight for the tree, not slowing down their pace whatsoever as they came closer to the tree. 

Lucy watched in quiet horror as they face planted the tree. "Ow," was the only thing that left her mouth as the person fell the the ground, clutching their face, as the cats meowing turned into screaming. 

She crouched next to the figure. Their nose was bleeding, cheeks scraped, lips already swollen. "That- fuck- ah- hurt!" They growled out, hands over their face. Lucy noticed how muscular their arms were- taught with strain was their arms stretched.

"Why didn't you slow down?" Lucy inquired as she searched her purse for the medical alcohol she had began keeping in her small first aid kit. 

"Traction. Excitement. Heroism." Their voice was both deep and high. It become higher as a grin ghosted their lips. "Oh. You don't have to clean me up." 

Lucy leveled them with a stare. They stick their tongue out at her with a small giggle. "Get your cat. Then I'm cleaning you up." 

"Alright, alright!" They rolled their eyes and jumped right up. They were wearing a pair of sandals that wasn't the best for climbing (or running), but kept them on as they climbed up the tree. Lucy heard them tell the cat, "Happy, come on boy. Let's get down. Come to papa. Come to daddy. Come on Happy." Eventually he (Lucy was convicnced the stranger was a man, considering how much he called himself the cats father) coaxed the cat into his arms and climbed down.

Once the young man was on solid ground, Lucy began to clean his face. He ignored her hands as he kissed the cat's face. 

"You're going to get blood on him." Lucy frowned as the man hugged the cat close to his chest. Now that Lucy had a good look of the cat, she could see that it's fur was dyed blue and was wearing a bright yellow harness. She momentarily stopped her actions to pet the cat's head. 

The man smirked, "It's all good. Plus, I was going to give him a bath anyways today." He paused before grinning widely, "I'm Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel. Thanks for- ow- cleaning my face." 

A strange name. Then again, he was obviously a strange young man. 

Lucy pulled her hand away. "You'll have to do the rest. Oh- I'm Lucy. Heartfilia. Your welcome." 

Natsu stepped back from Lucy. His large grin was still in place despite it being injured. "I have to run. See you around Lucy!" 

The young woman watched as the pink haired man ran off, clutching the cat to his chest, in the same direction of her apartment complex. Did he live in the complex as well? Or near by? One thing was for sure- this wasn't the last Lucy would see Natsu Dragneel. That much was clear. 

With a small sigh, Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket and began her short walk back home. She responsed to Levy's text. 

4:37 pm  
I thibk I made a friend  
*think  
Still no job tho :((


End file.
